Princess
by Tromedlov
Summary: "Where are we going Malfoy?" She asked, the tiniest bit scared. Malfoy smirked.  "Don't worry Princess." He breathed softly. Brooke looked deeply into those beautiful grey orbs. They leant closer and suddenly, Brooke found warm lips against hers.


**Hey everyone, it's Tromedlov, here is my new story, Princess! Featuring romance, female!harry and a female harry/draco pairing. R&R!**

**mwahhh**

**Trom**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own harry potter **

Brooke Potter sighed and walked down the road to Hogsmeade. Hermione and Ron were off somewhere, probably snogging. She was all alone.

She entered the Three Broomsticks and sat at a table by the window. She ordered a firewisky. 5 minutes later, Madame Rosmerta brought one back for her. She took a gulp as the door to the pub opened. She turned and saw Draco Malfoy sweep through the door. He made his way over to her and sat.

"What do you want Malfoy." She asked. He sat back.

"Nothing Potter. Walk with me?" She stared at him and then reached into her pocket. She left the galleon on the table and let him drag her out. A gust of cold wind hit her face and she squinted her bright green eyes. Malfoy linked arms with her. He led her gently to the end of the road and turned down another street.

"Where are we going Malfoy?" She asked, the tiniest bit scared. Malfoy smirked.

"Don't worry Princess." He breathed softly. She flushed slightly at the nickname and they continued on. They stopped at a dark alley. Brooke looked deeply into those beautiful grey orbs. They leant closer and suddenly, Brooke found warm lips against hers. Her eyes shot open and she went to pull away. But Malfoy wrapped his arms around her neck and head and she was trapped. She struggled for a moment but then melted as he dug his long fingers into her neck. His tongue ran over her teeth, begging for an entrance. She hesitated, and then parted her lips slowly.

She felt his tongue slide into her petite mouth and moaned ever so softly. Their tongues touched very softly and then suddenly they were thrashing together. She sucked at his lips and he groaned and squeezed her tightly. They broke apart and stared at each other.

"Wow." She breathed. His arms were still wrapped around her neck and head, his fingers entwined into her hair. He grinned at her and unwrapped himself. He grabbed her hand and locked his fingers into hers. They walked a little way down the alley and then came to a door with a sign 'The Stranger's Pub' Malfoy led her in and they sat down at a table at the very back. The room was smoky and grimy. On the table was an ashtray with a candle and 4 tobacco sticks next to it. Malfoy grabbed 2, lit them and handed her one. She took a drag and blew out.

"So." He said. "Potter-"

"Brooke." She interrupted. He smirked.

"So, Brookey." He started again. "What's been happening?" Brooke shrugged.

"Nothing I suppose." She felt confused. "Why did you kiss me?" Draco smirked.

"I love you." He said and leant across the table. He pecked her cheek with his lips. "You're my Princess." She flushed bright red. He smirked.

"I'm still confused Draco." She murmured. "Why did you kiss me?" The blonde paused and reached a hand over the table.

"I dunno." He said. Brooke sighed and got up to leave.

"No, wait!" Malfoy sounded panicked as he grabbed her wrist. She stopped and looked at him.

"Malfoy, I don't have time, I have to tutor a First Year." Brooke said quietly. "I have to get back to the castle." Draco sighed miserably.

"Do you have a WizzFone?" Brooke nodded. He pulled his (slytherin green coloured) out of his pocket and started to tap something in. He handed it to her and she looked at what he had written.

Brookey P

Number: WIZZ-

WizMail Address:

She sighed and tapped her number and WizMail into the boxes.

Brookey P

Number: WIZZ-0467 467 567

WizMail Address: 

She snapped the phone shut and handed it back to him. She quickly strode from the pub and ran back to Hogwarts.

She reached the common room and stripped off her winter cloak, beanie, gloves and scarf. She ran to her dorm and untucked her blouse and tied her hair into a pony tail, though most of her hair was hanging around her face. She grabbed her Transfiguration tutoring notes, shoved them in a bag along with a quill set, spare parchment, her Potions tutoring notes and her WizzFone. She sped out the dorm and made her way to Room 12. She opened the door and set up 2 desks in front of the chalkboard. She set the transfiguration notes on the desk, along with a quill, ink and parchment. She sat down and waited. 5 minutes later, there was a knock at the door and it opened. It was Professor Flitwick with Nikko Hamilton.

"Hey Nikko! Thanks Professor." Flitwick smiled warmly at her and left.

"So, Ko' how was your Transfig. test?" Brooke asked cheerfully.

Brooke left the classroom after 3 hours of tutoring, 1 hour with each student, at around dinner time. She heard a faint 'ting ting' and flipped her WizzFone open.

_One new message from: WIZZ_0809 070 612_

_Accept Message?_ _Accept/Discard_

Brooke selected 'accept' and curiously opened the message.

From: ?UNKNOWN? - WIZZ_0809 070 612

Message: **_Hey Princess,_**

**_Meet me outside Hagrid's Hut after dinner._**

**_Hugs and Kiss_**

**_Drake_**

She smiled a little then stopped. What was she doing? She snapped the phone shut and tucked it away into her pocket. She hurried to dinner and ate. She desperately tried to stop herself from getting up, but she got up, said goodbye to Ron and Hermione and started off for her dorm.

She dressed in her knit jumper from Mrs Weasley last year, her Gryffindor scarf, Gryffindor beanie and black wool gloves. She sat on her bed and stared at the message from Malfoy. She selected options and add a contact:

Name: Drake M

Number: WIZZ- 0809 070 612

WizMail Address:

She clicked save and started on her way outside. She trudged through the snow across the grounds and reached Hagrid's Hut. She looked around but couldn't see Malfoy. She heard a rustle in the bushes as she pulled out her Fone.

To: Drake M

Message: **Where are you? I'm at Hagrid's now.**

She clicked send and 2 minutes later got a reply

From: Drake M

Message:** :)look behind you sweet cheeks.**

She turned and Draco was standing there, smiling. She smiled half-heartedly back as he came closer to her. Brooke rubbed the back of her neck. Draco slowly brought his arms around her waist and she enfolded into his strong chest. He smelt her hair deeply. He felt something wet on his shoulder and Brooke gave a small shudder. He pulled back and noticed she was crying.

"What's wrong baby?" Draco tilted her head and dried her tears with his glove. "You cry very pretty you know." More tears leaked out of her bright green eyes. "Baby, tell me what's wrong." Brooke sniffed.

"Nobody treats me the way you do. With such kind and respect and love." She whispered and gave a shuddered sob again. Draco embraced her and they slid to the ground onto the crunchy snow and dirt.

"You're amazing baby." He whispered and she smiled into his chest.

"Thank yo- Oomph!" She was interrupted by lips being pressed against hers ever so gently. She caressed Draco's face softly and they broke apart.

"Better?" He breathed and Brooke smiled and closed her eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Brooke smiled slightly as she carefully added another tiny green gemstone into the snake on the pendant she was making.

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
>Forever united here somehow, yeah<br>You got a piece of me and honestly  
>My life would suck without you' <em>

She flipped her WizFone open and answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.

_"Hey Princess."_ She heard the drawl. She smiled.

"Hey, what are you up to?" She placed another gem into its place.

_"Nothing much, just wanted to hear your beautiful voice."_ Draco said cheekily. Brooke laughed.

"Alright then, well I better go, I'm a little busy!" She could practically hear Draco's smirk.

_"Oh you bitch you're cheating on me!"_ He laughed._ "Well I better leave you to whatever you're doing."_ Brooke smiled.

"Haha, bye Drake." She said.

_"Cya love."_ The line went dead. 5 minutes later, she heard the faint 'ting ting' and checked her phone.

From: Drake M

Message:** I just saw a shooting star and I wished for you.**

She giggled and tapped back:

To: Drake M

Message:**You're amazing **

so thats it people! did you like it? R&R!

xo hugs and kiss!


End file.
